1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shake reduction apparatus in a digital camera or the like.
2. Related Art
In general, blurring caused by hand shake on the occasion of taking a picture is a phenomenon which results from a situation where a camera moves over a period any time between an opened state of the aperture and a closed state thereof from the push of a release button, whereby the image becomes formed with the appearance of blur. A technique of lens-shift shake reduction and a technique of sensor-shift shake reduction have conventionally been used to mitigate such a blurring caused by hand shake.
The abovementioned lens-shift shake reduction techniques, however, has a problem in that the design for compensation of an optical axis is difficult since a lens is made to move for modifying the optical axis. In addition, the moving of a lens causes some problems of aberration, etc. and becomes a cause of optical deterioration of an image. On the other hand, in the abovementioned sensor-shift shake reduction, the position with respect to the optical system is changed by moving the image sensor, thereby exerting adverse influences such as backlash upon the machine accuracy.
Furthermore, in any correction systems, there is the necessity of a sensor for detecting movement of a camera body and sensors for use in detecting movement of a lens and an image sensor, so that its control is complex and a large number of sensors are required, resulting in difficulty in reducing the size of the camera. Additionally, if a structure of a lens and an image sensor is changed, there is the necessity to also change the moving distances of the lens and image sensor. Thus, customization has to be done each time such a specification is changed, and the problem lies in that efficiency of mass production is low.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shake reduction apparatus which can prevent any optical deterioration and adverse influence on machine accuracy when correcting the blurring induced by hand shake, and which easily controls the correction and can be reduced in size.